


One Last Night

by literallyouttaspace



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Lena can see future, Light Angst, Light Smut, Psychic Abilities, Romantic Comedy, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, just a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyouttaspace/pseuds/literallyouttaspace
Summary: I have a dream I was dying and I found nobody there"That was the first thing that came out of her mouth when Kara opens her front door. The blonde is dumbstruck, lips slightly part, and is lost of words.ORSometimes Lena get visions and it tell her about what's going to happen to her in the future. So when she realised that she only have one last night to leave, she decide to drag Kara out for a little mischievous adventures.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	One Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so invest in playing Ghost of Tsushima and Assassin Creed Valhalla that I completely forgot to post this. Plus writer's block hit me really hard this time but I push through! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story inspired by the song One Last Night by Vaults :)
> 
> As always, grammar mistakes and weird mistakes are all mine, no betas and english is not my first languages. So I apologize in advance.

_"I have a dream I was dying and I found nobody there"_

That was the first thing that came out of her mouth when Kara opens her front door. The blonde is dumbstruck, lips slightly part, and is lost of words.

"Lena, what are you talking about?" Kara asks, worries written all over her face and she almost went into full-on Supergirl-protective mode when she starts looking around behind Lena. "Did someone threaten you? Oh, Rao, is it time for your quarterly assassin attempts? Is it that time of the year already? I thought I just rescue you from one last month. You know, the one where you were stuck in a sinking car"

"Can I come in? So I can explain?" Lena said as she squeezes past Kara into the apartment while her friend still checking the hallway and slide her glass down a bit, she probably using her x-ray vision.

She wanted to tell Kara that this is different. This time she might die for real because her dreams always come as a warning.

If she's going to die then, she wanted to spend the rest of the time she has left with her best friend that she sort of in love with.

But before that, Kara has to stop panicking. So Lena can sit her down on the couch and start to explain what is going on.

So she starts telling Kara about this _gift_ she has, that it must have passed through her mother's side of the family. She told Kara that, sometimes, she dreams about her future or foresee what's going to happen to her in the near future in flashes of pictures. However, the dream could change, most of the time it's just like a nightmare but this time Lena doesn't want to risk it; to her, the pain feels very real. She told Kara about the first time she, was about her mother dying but when she told her mother about it, she just dismissed it. Told young Lena that it was just a bad dream, insisted that she's fine. Then she went into the lake by their house and never came back again. It was the first time that Lena realized that her dream could come true sometimes. It didn't happen again until she was in college, how she dreams about Lex going mad; his hatred toward aliens, and how Lillian has fueled him and fund his cause. It eventually drove him mad a few years later. It happened again last night, Lena dreamed that she was shot and then everything when dark. She remembered the pain shooting through her chest and how the wind was knock out of her, she was pretty sure that she died in her dreams and going to be for real in a few days.

After she finishes telling her life story to Kara, she looks over at the blonde who's staring at her with intense eyes and crinkled brows. Those blue eyes study her like she's trying to figure out if Lena is joking with her or being deadly serious.

"It's not April's Fool, right? How serious are you" Kara asks. Her elbow prop on the pillow resting against the couch and her hand prop under her chin.

"Deadly," Lena said with a small nod, trying not to smile at the pun that was intended but Kara seems to not pick on it

"Okay. How do we do this? How long until this happens"

"I'm not sure, but normally it would take a few days? The longest was the dream I had about Lex, it took about a week for me to find out about the news"

"So the period for the vision to become reality would take about one day to one week," Kara said as she sits up properly on her couch before reaching for her phone. "I think we should ask a professional about this"

"Alex?" Lena said as she watches Kara scroll through her contacts.

"No, Alex and the DEO doesn't have enough experience with people who can see into the future but I know someone who does," Kara said as she reaches out to grab Lena's hand and squeeze it as she sends someone a message. "I'm not going to let you die on my watch, Lena Luthor"

"I trust you, Darling," Lena said, "So who's this professional you reaching out to?"

"It's umm, Sara Lance or you may know her as the White Canary. Have you heard of her before?" Kara asks as she set the phone down on the coffee table in front of them. Before Lena could reply, there's a knock on Kara's front door. Kara zip through her living room and throw the door open, Lena could hear a couple of voices and Kara squeaking in delight before the footsteps start to approach the living room. When Lena look up, she sees another two blondes standing in front of her next to Kara; the shorter one is wearing a Ray-Ban sunglass even though its almost 8pm in National City, and the taller blonde have her arms wrap protectively around the shorter blonde's waist and look at her with a warm smile.

"Lena, this is Ava and Sara. They are part of the Legends, I will explain that part later but they're here to help you" Kara said as she waves her hand around.

"Lena? _The Lena Luthor??_ Supes you should have told me you are introducing us to your girlfriend! I would have dressed more appropriately" Sara said cheerfully as Kara blush and Ava just shush her. "Hi, I'm Sara Lance. Supes talks about you a lot" Sara said as she stretches her hand out in front of her and Lena just shake it with wide eyes. 

_Kara talks about her a lot? What is going on right now?_

"Babe, don't tease Kara. We're here to help her _best friend_ remember?" Ava said with a smirk and Kara just roll her eyes while Lena is confused. Like fucking confused about what's going on right now.

"Okay, let's get down to business before one of us got distracted," Kara said as she claps her hands together, bringing the attention to her before Sara or Ava could say something to embarrass her. So after everybody settles down, Lena told Sara what happens but in a shorter version as Sara listen closely while Ava and Kara disappear into the kitchen to make some tea. After Kara came back, she sits down close to Lena and reaches for her hand; Lena didn't know she wanted to hold Kara's hand, not until she sees it creeping close to her leg and she immediately reached for it.

"Wow, okay," Sara said "Maybe I could help you a little, you know pinpoint the date and time that it's going to happen. Here, take my hand" She said as she reaches over the coffee table and Lena meet her halfway, taking Sara's hand, and their both gasp.

Then her vision start.

She could see it clearer now. It starts out with Lena standing in her kitchen, the floor is cold underneath her feet as she makes her way to the kitchen island for her phone. She held it up and the time said 8:45 am on Wednesday the 4th of October. Lena could feel her breath caught as her front door burst open with two men in black clothes rush in.

_"Your mother sent her regards,"_ one of the men said, then there's a gunshot sound and everything went black again.

And she is back in Kara's living room again with Sara's hand grips tight in hers.

"Shit, Luthor. You only got one night to live"

After that, the room fell into an awkward silence.

————————

Ava and Sara left after they got a distress signal from the Waverider about an Encore that had popped up. Both of them hug her goodbye before they beam themselves back to the spaceship.

"You know the vision is not solid right," Sara said right before they left.

"I'm not so sure about that" Lena said as she rubs her arm, looking down at her feet. Sara reaches over and places a comforting hand on Lena's forearm.

"Visions foretell you about things that might happen but they are not solid, some of mine even changes but the shorter ones are more solid. I think it has to do with time and space, when you know what's going to happen, your decisions changed. So don't think into it much" Sara said with a smile as she squeezes Lena's arm. "In the meantime, just _do_ whatever you want. Just in case" Sara said as she waves toward Kara's direction who's having a hush conversation with Ava.

"Wait, when you said she talks about me a lot. What do you mean by _a lot?"_ Lena ask.

"Well, half of us already thought you're her girlfriend. Including myself and Ava" Sara said with a smirk but before she could say anything else, Ava walks over with Kara and wrap her arm around Sara's waist.

"Babe, let's go before Mick set the ship on fire," Ava said as she opens the portal and steps through.

"Later, Supes! If you survive tomorrow, you both are welcome to join us on the Waverider anytime" Sara said and wave goodbye as the portal close.

As soon as they were gone, Kara walks over to Lena and immediately wraps her arms around the brunette. Lena could hear her sniffing a bit and Lena just throws her arms around the blonde before swaying her a little.

"It's okay, Kara. I'm human and this is supposed to happen" Lena said

"Not now, I mean, I'm not ready to lose you yet," Kara said as she buried her face in the crook of Lena's neck. She could feel the brush of Kara's lips on the skin there, making Lena shiver. "There are so many things that I wanted to tell you and so much more that I wanted to show you. You can't just leave me now, Lena. Not when I just get to _really_ know you" With Kara's little speech, Lena is now in tears. They stand there for a while, taking in the scent of each other; the feeling, the touch, and everything that defines who they are. Trying to memorize this moment in case it becomes the last time they could do this.

"I have an idea," Lena said quietly.

"Tell me," Kara said as she back away, blue eyes stare into green ones like she's searching for something Lena couldn't quite tell.

"If this is going to be the last night that I live. Why don't we go have a little bit of fun?"

"What do you mean by fun? I feel like I'm not going to like the sound of the plan you have in your mind"

"I'm pretty sure you are going to hate me after this" Lena said with a wink before walking backward into Kara's apartment while the blonde just looks at her and sighs.

————————

"So your idea of doing something fun is this?" Kara asks as she points to the covered car in front of them and Lena just nods at her with a mischievous smirk. Lena has told Kara to change into something _'incognito'_ which are black hoodies and ripped jeans before flying Lena back to her apartment so she could change into something similar. Kara seriously does not know what Lena is up to and she's trying not to worry too much about what's going to happen for the rest of the night.

_Keep Lena safe and keep her happy, okay. I can do this._ Kara thought

"This car used to be Lex's, however, my dear idiot brother is now in prison with 32 consecutive life sentences. This car and other of his many belonging are mine now" Lena said as she walks over to the car and takes the cover off, revealing a red Aston Martin DBS. Lena runs her long fingers along the line of the hood to the driver's door and Kara feels like she's out of breath, not sure that is it because of the car or Lena's finger. She feels a shiver running down her spine while watching Lena stare at the car with pure intensity and she is lost in the way Lena's green eyes sparkle.

"What do you have in mind?" Kara asks as she twists the hem of her hoodie. "Seriously, I don't think this car scream incognito"

"But it's fast, so that's the whole point. Let's take this baby out for a ride" Lena said as she yanks the driver's door open, step in, and then the car roar to life. The sound of the engine echoes the empty garage level. Then she raves it and her green eyes are filled with joy and for some reason looks so free. She looks over to Kara and gestures her to get in the car and all Kara could do is hop in.

Supergirl is invincible. Supergirl is strong and The Paragon of hope. She's the protector of the World and part of the Justice League. She never backs down from a fight and would literally sacrifice herself to save humankind.

But right now, she's screaming and hanging on for her dear life in the passenger seat while Lena floor the gas pedal of the Aston Martin and laughing like she's having the best time of her life. They were speeding down the highway into the suburb area and further away from the lights of National City.

"LENA, YOU NEED TO SLOW THE FUCK DOWN! I CAN'T SAVE YOU FROM THE CAR CRASH IF I'M IN THE CAR TOO!!" Kara screams over the noise of the engine but Lena seems to ignore her still.

"Oh come on, Kara. I won't crash the car, give me some credits" Lena chuckle as she slows the car down, for Kara's sake. "Even if I crash the car you won't die. Don't be dramatic"

"Rao, I thought I can't get a heart attack on this planet but I might get one soon," Kara said as she places one hand over her fast-beating heart before clearing her throat.

"You are being so dramatic" If it isn't so dark right now, Kara could probably see Lena roll her green eyes.

"Where are we going?"

"There are a couple things that I wanted to do before…you know. This is one of the things on the list" Lena said as they take the next exit. The road change from a large four lanes highway to a smaller two lanes road. The street lamps are further away from each other and the road is not basked in the orange hue of the large spotlight. It's so quiet around them that Kara's ears starting to ring; other than the sound of the car engine, Kara could hear the crickets outside, and somewhere a bit further down the road, she could hear a puppy barking in someone's house.

"By the way, did you say _fuck_ when you were screaming at me while I was going 100 miles per hour?" Lena asks as she looks over at Kara who's still trying to catch her breath.

"I might," Kara said, blushing.

"Well, don't be shy now Darling. I think that was kind of hot" Lena smirk and Kara could feel her face heat up. Kara was staring at Lena with a face full of questions as she watches Lena guides the car through the suburban area before stopping in front of a brownstone. Kara gives it a look as Lena turns off the engine. The house is dark and there's no sign of life; the scene seems eerie for Kara somehow, it's too quiet that her ears are ringing, and all she could hear Lena's heartbeats erratically in her chest.

Soon they were standing in front of the brownstone in the dark, staring up at the empty house. Lena pushes the iron gate open and it creaks, sending a shiver down Kara's spine. She lingers a few steps behind Lena as the brunette march up to the front door, move a few plants, and found a spare key.

"Lena, are you breaking into someone's house?" Kara asks as she pushes up her glasses nervously. Lena seems to be deep in her thought as she pushes the door open and quickly enters the security code. Kara takes in the interior of the house as she walking behind Lena; most of the furniture were covered up, dust gathering on those that were not. The floorboard creeks under her feet and it makes Kara uncomfortable to the point that she wanted to float instead of walking. The pictures that are lining the walls are covered in dust as they make their way toward the stairs, then suddenly one of the pictures caught her eyes.

It's a picture of a little girl, holding a teddy bear close to her chest. She is standing next to a boy who's has his arm thrown around her shoulder; their smiles were bright, it was like nothing in the world matters to them, it's just them together against the world and nothing else really matter. Kara looks closer and she recognizes the girl when she sees those green eyes and the way the brunette hair tug behind her ear.

Kara has seen it so many times. She would recognize those green eyes anywhere. In her dreams where she would hold her in her and tell her everything is going to be alright. In the middle of the street where she would walk up to the brunette before wrapping her arm around her waist and she would watch those green eyes sparkle against the street lights.

It's Lena Luthor.

"This used to be our home," Lena said from the top of the stair. Her hand holding on to the railing like it’s the only thing that supporting her.

"Is this Lex?" Kara asks as she points at the picture.

"Yes," Lena chuckle "I know he looks weird with hair," Lena said as she descending down the stairs and stop next to Kara.

"You guys look happy," Kara said quietly.

"We were, when he was around things were less…tense. He makes me feel like I belong, that I have a family. Then Lex went away, he became distant, changed and it's like my whole world faded with him" Lena said as she traces a finger over the picture of Lex. "He gave me that teddy bear told me that it's going to protect me when he's gone. After he has gone mad, I hide the teddy away in this house because it reminds me so much of him, the brother that I've lost. Knowing that I'm going to die tomorrow makes me want to have it close, you know, it always makes me feel safe"

"You got me now, Lena," Kara said as she reaches over and wraps her arm around Lena's shoulder, just like how Lex did it in the picture. "I will keep you safe"

"I know," Lena said as a single tear runs down her face. "I just miss him sometimes." Kara pulls her into a hug then, nuzzles her nose into Lena's hair. They stay like that for a little while, with Kara rocking her back and forth at the bottom of the stairs; the sound of the wood creek under Kara's feet no longer bothers her. The only sound that Kara could hear is the sound of Lena's heartbeats speeding up as Kara tightens her arms around her.

"Let's go find that teddy," Kara said as she reaches for Lena's hand and leads them toward the stairs. Lena explains that she hide the teddy away in one of the hidden space behind the bookcase. So that's how Kara ended up covered from head to toe with dusk from moving the massive bookshelf so Lena could reach behind and grab the teddy. Suddenly, something has to pull Kara's attention and Lena could have sworn that she sees Kara's ear perks up.

"Someone's coming" Kara whisper when Lena finally be able to pull the bear out of the hole.

"What do you mean, someone is coming?" Lena asks as she holds the bear close to her chest like she's trying to protect it from harm.

"I mean I hear footsteps downstairs and it's making its way up the stairs" Kara looks panic as she rushes toward the door and cracks it open a little just to see who's coming up the stairs before letting out a small squeak and shut the door completely before leaning against it.

"Who is it?"

"Eve. Teschmacher."

"What? Why is she here?"

"I don't know, Lena. I'm not J'onn!" Kara whisper as both of them hears Eve's voice ascending and Lena just cover her mouth with her hand.

_'The house seems fine, Mrs. Luthor. I don't know why the alarm triggered'_ Eve's voice echo through the hallway while Kara steps closer to Lena but due to her weight, the floorboard fucking creaks. Like, for real now. _'Hold on, I heard something coming from Lena's old bedroom'_ Eve said and the footsteps start making its way to Lena's door.

"Why didn't you _float?!"_ Lena whisper-shout at Kara.

"I forgot, I'm sorry"

"YOU FORGOT? Jesus Christ" Lena let out a sigh and head toward the window before throwing it open. "Out, Supergirl, and catch me when I throw myself out the window," Lena said as she points out the window before Kara nodded and leap out the window. Lena gave her childhood bedroom one last look as she moves closer to the window.

The room that Lillian put her in the very first night she came to the Luthor household. She remembers being scared and alone in a big, darkroom and doesn't understand where her mother was. She remembers wandering the hallways late at night; unable to sleep in unfamiliar places, the furniture looming over her. She would walk until someone sees her and guide her back to her room, that's how she stumbles into Lex's room on the other side of the mansion.

Lex was already 14 when Lena arrived at the Luthor doorstep, has taken a young and broken Lena under his wings. For the first time since Lena has step foot through the threshold, she feels belongs. They would spend their nights playing chess or Lex would read a story out of the mythology books until Lena falls as asleep. Lex was there for her when she needed someone the most, even for a short time, but it matters to her. She feels at home when he's around. After Lex was gone, Lillian found out that she still has the teddy bear that her birth mother gave her so she throws it away but Lena rescue the bear and hide it behind her bookshelf.

Then Lena fled the cold shadow of the Luthor Mansion after her father died.

She never looks back until now.

The day that she knew she's going to die.

She gave the look before throwing herself out the window, landing safely in Kara's arms before both of them rushing across the lawn before Eve could catch them.

————————

"So where to next?" Kara said as Lena drives, the teddy bear is placed in Kara's lap as she rubs its ear absentmindedly.

"Well, I have a couple more things I wanted to do on the list. If you're still down for it?"

"Of course, anything for you," Kara said, 

running her fingers through the teddy's fur.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep"

"Even if you're not going to like it?" Lena rechecks one last time with a smirk on her face.

"I haven't liked anything about this night so far, so another thing won't hurt I guess" Kara shrug.

"Okay then," Lena said as she steps on the gas and speeds down the quiet suburb road.

Soon they are parking on a large colonial-style house with a large lawn with four really big Doberman that Kara is sure that they would catch up with Supergirl while she's running and screaming. Lena is sitting in the driver seat looking very determined with an egg carton in her lap and an egg in her hand. Kara looks back and forth between her and the house while Kara gulps visibly.

"Lena, are you sure about this?" Kara said. She loves dogs, animals in general but not those hunky looking dogs. Kryptonian or not, they would eat her alive.

"Yes, I am. If I'm going to die tomorrow I might as well do this"

"Rao, I'm so going to get fire in the morning," Kara said as she takes a deep breath before looking over at Lena who's sitting with her arms cross in the driver seat of her Aston Martin.

"It's been long-overdue revenge, Kara. Since you are so fast, you are going to help me with this" Lena said as she reaches behind Kara's seat and pulls out a carton of eggs before thrusting it into Kara's hand.

"Lena" Kara clears her throat "Just to be clear, you want me to egg Andrea's house? With those dogs?"

"Yes, Kara. Think of it as my dying wish" Lena said as she shoves the egg carton into Kara's arms "Besides, you are faster than me and I thought you love dogs"

"Not those and if we're going to do this, you are coming with me," Kara said as she opens the passenger door and steps out.

"What? You can just sneak in and dump the eggs and fly out" Lena starting to protest as she grabs the egg cartons and jogs after Kara.

"Lena, if you told me this evening that one of the things that you want to do before you die includes 'Egging Andrea Rojas' house' I would definitely say no because one, I'm going to get fire from my job and you won't be there to hire me into L-Corp. Secondly, Alex is going to kill me if she found out, and she definitely will, that Supergirl egged Andrea's house because boy, that's one hell of an identity risk right there" Kara said as they walk toward Andrea's house. "So if I have to choose between Alex killing me or Andrea firing me, I choose to be unemployed because thanks to you, Alex actually knows how to make Kryptonite and then I will be chilling with you in the afterlife because Alex stabbed me to death" Kara pause and look over her shoulder "And we're doing this the old fashion way"

By old fashion, Kara means hiding behind the bush and watch the house as the lights go off and the dogs disappear into the backyard. Kara goes quiet a little as if she's trying to hear what's going on inside the house and then she tip her glass down a bit.

"They went upstairs" Kara crouch down as she moves down the yard like a spy on a mission with eggs instead of her gun. It was Kara who throws the first egg and then Lena follows suits.

"This is like high school all over again," Kara said with a laugh as she hands Lena a few more eggs.

"You did this in high school?" Lena asks as she arches her arm back before sending the egg flying to the second-floor window.

"Yes, some girl rejected Alex's prom proposal AND she went to tell the whole school about Alex liking girls. So we went over to her house and throw tons of eggs at her house and her Dad's car. There were some toilet rolls involved as well. When Eliza found out we were grounded for a month but it was worth it" Kara said with a smile. Lena focuses on the way Kara is smiling, memorizing it into her brain knowing that this might be the last time. She didn't notice that Kara hand her a piece of round rock instead of an egg and Lena's brain probably shut off at the fact that Kara is smiling at her to notice something wrong with the weight in her hand. She throws and sends it flying toward Andrea's window, then there's a loud crack and she could see Kara wince as strings of curses words in Spanish starting to fly out the window and the dogs start to bark.

"I think it's time to bolt," Kara said as she starting run.

"Yep, good idea," Lena said as she runs after Kara. Even with the normal human speed, Kara still runs fast and Lena could barely keep up, when Lena is trying to avoid the bush, Kara just jumps right across it like an Olympic fence jumper causing Lena to almost trip on her feet at the sight of those long legs stretching. The dogs are almost on them and Lena let out a small scream causing Kara to turn around and scoop Lena into her arms and superspeed away.

Well, that went down quickly.

Currently, they are crouching on the side of Lena's car, hiding from the dogs and Andrea's husband who runs down the street with a golf club. Lena feels hot, she doesn't know if it's because of Kara's body heat or the fact that Kara still has both arms around her, holding her up in bridal style and Lena is currently sitting in her lap.

Yeah, it's definitely the latter.

"Are we good?" Lena asks as she starts to squirm, one of her hands rest on the back of Kara's neck while the other place on her shoulder. They were sharing the same space, the hand that rests on the small of her back held her steady and Lena has never felt so safe. She wishes she has longer, a little more time to process all of this. A little more time with Kara before she has to leave this earth.

Unwillingly, she might add.

"Yeah, I think we are," Kara said as she turns her head slightly and looks into Lena's eyes. Blue meets green and Lena could have sworn that everything around them slows down a little; frozen in time, as nothing else exists. Just them. Kara let out a shaky breath and she leans closer, her nose brushes softly against Lena's as if she is trying to ask for permission and Lena didn't back away. Her hand grip tighter to the back of Kara's neck and pull her closer. She could see Kara's eyes slowly shut and then she feel it, the soft lips press lightly over hers.

It was soft, sweet but unsure. Nothing more than a chaste kiss but it's all that Lena has ever wanted.

Just to kiss Kara Danvers, knows what she tastes and feels like before tomorrow rips her away from Lena. Suddenly, Kara pulls away like she knows what she's doing isn't right. Panic settle in between them and Kara clear her throat lightly.

"Lena, I'm sorry. I shouldn't do that" Kara whisper but she makes no move to pull away any further or to let Lena go. Her hands still grip tight on Lena's thigh and her lower back while Lena's fingers still curl around the soft hair on Kara's neck. "Lena, I…"

"Don't" Lena cut her off, pressing one finger over those soft lips. "Don't say anything, I'm dying tomorrow Kara. I can't leave this world knowing that it robbed me the chance of having something great with you"

"Then I'll save it for tomorrow," Kara said as her hands relax, letting Lena slip out of her grasp. "You are not going to die on my watch, Lena Luthor," She said as she leans in closer, their forehead touching. "You are staying, here with me"

"I hope so, Darling," Lena said as she runs her finger down the side of Kara's face with a sad smile. "I really do hope so"

————————

It was almost midnight when they found a rowdy wedding reception on the way back to National City and Lena decide that they should crash it because she never crashes one before. The bride and the grooms are giggling on the dance floor while half of the guests were too drunk to notice that two strangers have joined them on the dance floor, Kara has managed to grab them a couple of Champagne from the waiter who walks by them.

They didn't want tonight to be over. They just need more time; a second longer to remember the way Kara's eyes glistening with the dim light, a minute longer to say what Lena wanted to tell Kara, an hour longer so Lena could show Kara how much she means to her.

She needs more time but with the foresight of her vision, it seems like an impossible wish.

So now they are slow dancing to one of the songs Lena never heard before with her head rest on Kara's chest, just right above her heart. It beats a steady thump, reminding Lena that Kara is here; she's real. Both of Lena's arms wrap around Kara's shoulder as the blonde wrap her strong arms around her waist, they are swaying to the music and surrounded by drunk people who have no idea who they are.

Their little bubble.

Lena would trade everything to stay like this with Kara forever but forever only last tonight.

"Our first dance" Kara mumble quietly as she continues to sway Lena slowly with her. She runs her hand up and down Lena's back, trying to feel every part of her and memorize every single detail.

"And our last, apparently" Lena chuckle.

"Can we just forget that you might be dying tomorrow? Can we just enjoy this moment together" Kara asked, Lena could hear her voice tremble like she's holding back a sop. She won't dare look up at Kara right now because she's 100% sure that's going to cry as well.

"You know" Lena pause as she takes a deep breath. "The reason that I asked you to do all those crazy things tonight is because I just wanted to spend more time with you. Having fun with you, just being Kara and Lena for one last night"

"Lena…"

"I just want to be careless, the teddy bear is just something that I need to remind me that before I became a Luthor, I was happy. Then I found you and you make me happier than anyone ever does. You showed up three years ago with your cousin, all shy and modest. I wanted to ask you out right after the interview, I just wanted to get to know you more and when I did, I just fall hopelessly in love with you. So I watch you from afar, even after you hurt me with your secret, I couldn’t stay away. Now that we only have tonight together, I wanted to make most of it…with you" Lena said as she bought her hands from the back of Kara's neck and cup her cheeks. "Sara said that the visions aren't always solid but whatever happens tomorrow, I just want you to know that you're the best thing that happens in my life, Kara Danvers," Lena said and she didn't realize that she is crying until Kara lean down and kiss her tears away. It was so soft and gentle, filled with love and passion.

Devotion and dedication.

"We have such bad timing," Lena said as she leans in, resting her forehead against Kara's collarbones.

"I know but at least we give it a try" Kara whisper into Lena's ear before dropping a kiss on top of Lena's head. Lena feels warm and fuzzy, she has never felt this safe in her entire life. If she dies tomorrow, at least she would know what it likes to be in Kara's arms. The blonde brings up her hand and tip Lena's chin up so she could stare into Lena's green eyes before leaning down and kiss her softly.

"Do you want to go home?" Kara whisper quietly as their forehead touching.

"Yes, please," Lena said before she let Kara lead her away from the drunk crowd and slip back into the darkness of the parking lot.

The car ride is quiet and to Lena's surprise, Kara is the one who drives. She wasn't going as fast as Lena, maybe it's because she has one hand on the steering wheel and another holding Lena's over the gearbox. Lena is just soaking up the moment, feeling Kara's hand in hers as she runs her fingers over those strong knuckles; they are hard and callous after being put through hard works by Supergirl. It didn't take long for them to drive from the wedding venue that they have crashed to Lena's penthouse, Kara parked the car at the same spot and both of them get out. Lena immediately wraps herself around Kara as they round the car and make their way toward the elevator. Kara follows her into her apartment and takes a deep breath as she watches Lena stroll over to the kitchen to make some tea, Kara walks up behind her and wrap her arms around the brunette's waist and nuzzle her nose into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. Lena turns in Kara's arms and stares into her eyes like she's asking for some kind of promise. Some reassurance that this is not just a dream, not some kind of fantasy that Lena is making up in her own mind.

"I'm going to be here when you wake up," Kara said as she kisses Lena's cheek. "I'm going to be here with you no matter what happens in the morning"

"Promise?" Lena asks as she snugs her face into the crook of Kara's neck. "You would be here when I wake up?"

"Yes, I promise"

"Stay"

"I will," Kara said as she captures Lena's lip as she runs her hands up Lena's side and then cups both of the brunette cheeks in her hands. "I will always be here for you, Lena"

Kara kept her promise that she made to Lena. Sealing them with a kiss on every exposing skin as she pulls off Lena's hoodie and pushes her down the bed. Lena was sure that all of her is being worshiped by Kara's lips, tongue, and hands that night; she feels like she could get used to this. Coming home to Kara and have dinner together, causing a little mischief once in a while to reminds them that they are alive. Making love in the moonlit room with the curtain thrown open and waking up in each other arms when the sunrise soaks the room. When Kara starting to strip, Lena is sure that she's in a presence of the Goddess herself and Lena feels like she missing out a lot on Kara.

This is not the shy, timid, mild-mannered reporter Kara Danvers.

She's Kara Zor-el, one of the last Kryptonian, an elite alien race and she's currently kneeling between Lena's legs, begging to give her a little taste of heaven.

Lena knows what heaven feels like when her vision went white after Kara wraps her lips around one of her nipples, blue eyes staring intensely into green ones; full of love and promises.

Once both of them are satisfied and calm, Kara collapse on top of Lena and continues to mark the pale skin on the brunette's neck. Lena could feel her smirk into her neck as she snuggles closer and wraps her arms around Lena, pulling her impossibly closer.

"Let's take a nap?" Lena asks as she runs her hand down Kara's spine, the tip of her finger draws a pattern on her skin.

"Don't want to" Kara said but her eyes are already closed and her breath becomes steady. "Don't want to miss a moment with you"

"I will be here when you wake up, Darling," Lena said as she tries to smile through her tears. It's a lie and both of them know it but they choose to leave it at that. So they could stay in this moment a little longer before reality hits them with the sun. Kara has already fallen asleep when Lena runs her hand through her hair, so she leans in and kisses the blonde's forehead softly before whispering those three words to Kara before it's too late.

"I love you, Kara"

————————

It was 8:30 am when her alarm went off in the morning and with her sleep-deprived brain, Lena thought it was just another day. She sits up on her bed and stretch before grabbing the nearest shirt she could find on the bed and look over at the blonde in her bed. Kara is still sleeping, snoring lightly into her pillow. Both of her arms are folded under her pillow and the comforter only covers from her waist down, leaving her back exposed, tempting Lena to lean down and press a kiss on the golden skin. She got up from the bed and pad through the hallway toward her kitchen to make breakfast for Kara, with all the energy that they have used in various activities last night, Kara would be famished.

Then she remembers it, the feeling of the cold floor underneath her feet and the phone in her hand with the clock flashing 8:45 am on a Wednesday.

And it's like time slowed down for Lena, she looks up at the door and sees it burst open with such force it sent the door flying off its hinge. Two men dressed in black clothes walk through the door calmly with guns in their hands. One of them held it up and point it at the CEO as they move closer to her in the house.

"Miss Luthor, your mother sent her regards," The Hitman said as he pulls the trigger.

This is how she dies, Lena closes her eyes and held her breath as her vision when black. She waits for the moment that her brain will show her the rest of her life right before she died but it never happens.

Instead, she feels a warm body wraps around her, strong hands clenching the back of her hoodie so tight that she thought her fingertips will rip through the fabric. When she opened her eyes, she could see blue eyes staring at her with worries written all over her face. Kara is wearing white tees with grey sweat that probably belongs to Lena's because the ankle is a bit shorter.

"Are you okay?" Kara whispers as she looks up and down Lena's body to see if there are any injuries and all Lena could do is shake her head.

She didn't die and Kara is here to save her.

"Hey! What is with all the _Lillian Luthor sent her regards._ What are you guys? A Lannister? For fuck sake, guys come up with something more original, will you? These quarterly assassination attempts are getting boring" Kara said as she turns around to face the hitmen as the two guys look at her with wide eyes like deer in headlight.

"She didn't say that Supergirl would be here," One of the hitmen said quietly as they try to run toward the door but Kara is definitely faster. The blonde became a blur of white and grey and then both of the Hitmen are unconscious on the floor. Then Kara is back in front of her, both hands on her arms, rubbing and soothing Lena.

"Baby, you are okay. You are alive" Kara whisper and _god, the pet name._ "You should go get dress, I called Alex earlier and she's on her way here"

"What about Lillian?" Lena said quietly as she tries to focus on the way Kara's lips starting to curl into a soft smile. Her eyes are so, so soft and gentle and all Lena wanted to do is get lost in those ocean blue colors.

"We can worry about her tomorrow but right now all I care about is you, Lena. You are alive" Kara said as she leans in for a deep kiss. "I love you, Lena. I'm in love with you" She said and all Lena could do is kiss her back as hard and as deep because that's the only way she knows how to show Kara that she's love her too.

————————

Alex arrived about 10 minutes later, waving her guns around the apartment to check if there are any more intruders while other agents appear behind her and handcuff both hitmen before dragging them out of the broken front door. Lena watches the whole process from Kara's lap as the blonde sits in one of the armchairs in the far corner of the living room. She could see Alex trying to avoid looking over at them as Kara wrap her arms tightly around Lena and rest her chin on top of the brunette's head. Alex promised to keep both of them update on information about the assassination attempts before leaving after one of the agents has finished putting the door back into its hinge, mumbling something about Kelly owning her $50 for losing a bet but Lena decides not to pay much attention to it.

That's when Kara stands up with Lena in her arms, carrying her bridal style into the bedroom with Lena's laughter echoing the whole apartment.

After a heavy session of making out and making love. They are back in the same position as they were before the hitmen try to take down Lena. This time, Kara is laying on her back with Lena next to her, giggling at everything that happened to them within the last 24 hours.

"Oh Rao, I seriously thought I was going to lost you," Kara said as she smiles "I would be so mad if you did die, I haven't got a chance to say that I love you"

"And I love you too, Darling," Lena said as she snugs closer to Kara, seeking more warmth and cuddles.

"We should take Sara up on that offer to go to different dimensions, I know you are interested," Kara said as she stares up at the ceiling with dreamy looks in her eyes.

"I am definitely interested," Lena said as she moves closer to Kara to the point that she's almost on top of the blonde. "But I would like to take you on a date first. If that's okay with you"

"Yes, that's definitely okay" Kara smile and Lena reaches up to trail her index finger along Kara's soft lips.

That's when her new vision starts.

Lena could see the rest of her life flashed before her eyes. Kara dress in a plaid shirt and jeans, her wild blonde hair is down, glistening against the sunlight and she looks so free. She's standing in a grassy field with the wind blowing through her hair, the evening light shines on her making her skin glow and it looks so ethereal. There's a little girl who looks like a mini version of Kara in her arms but the girl has bright green eyes with a tint of blue. Kara is swinging her around as the little girl laughs loudly, happily and Lena was sure that it’s the most beautiful sound Lena has ever heard. They were smiling at each other before Kara turns to see Lena observing them, she held her hand out as if she wants Lena to join them; her blue eyes soft and the smile on her face takes Lena's breath away.

_"My Love"_ Kara whisper as her voice carried away with the wind.

Then it fast-forwards to when Kara standing in a training room in her new Super suit; there are gold accents, lining along the stem and it looks very regal. Her hair is in loose curls and it's much longer than it is now. She's pacing back and forth in front of three teenagers in super suits, standing with their chin held up and handclaps behind their back. One girl and two twin boys; The girl is basically an older version of the girl she sees in the vision before with long blonde hair, her green eyes sparkle with familiar determination. She lifts an eyebrow as she eyes the two boys standing at her sides, a gesture that Lena had known so well. The boys have sleek dark hair and bright blue eyes and the pouts on their face are unmistakably Kara's.

And the last flash, the one that put tears into Lena's eyes. They were sitting on a back porch somewhere, possibly their home, overlooking the calming waves as the sky turns orange. Kara is sitting beside her, she's much older now, probably in their late 50s. Kara turns to look at her, she looks content, her sparkling blue eyes with visible wrinkles but her smile are so soft and something told Lena that they have the best life together. She could see Kara saying something, her voice is lost with the sound of the waves hitting the shore but Lena definitely feels warm and love wash over her as she closes her eyes, feeling Kara's hand caress her cheeks.

Lena could hear Kara calls her name in the distance and everything was pulled back to the present. Then she sees Kara looking at her with worries written all over her face. Her hand gripped Lena's tight and her blue eyes search her face for something wrong.

"Lena, are you okay? You spaced out" Kara whisper as she held up her free hand and caress her finger carefully against Lena's cheek. She feels relax when Kara does this, her soft touch and her blue eyes always assure her that everything will be alright as long as they are together. _Stronger Together._

"I'm okay, Darling. Just had another vision" Lena smile at her, reaching over and cup Kara's jaw with both of her hands. It's probably the first time in a long while that Lena is looking forward to the rest of her life; the one where she would spend with Kara.

"A good one, I hope," Kara said as she smiles back.

"The best one," Lena said as she pulls Kara in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout at me on twitter: [iamplutonian_!](https://twitter.com/iamplutonian_)


End file.
